plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Agent
225px |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Professional Trick |ability = Bounce a Zombie, and it gets +3 /+3 . |flavor text = He likes his brains shaken, not stirred.}} Secret Agent is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and his ability gives the Bounce effect and +3 /+3 to a selected zombie. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. He was made available in the weekly event that ran from May 16, 2017 to May 23, 2017. Origins His description is a reference to the phrase "Shaken, not stirred", which is used by James Bond, a fictional British Secret Service agent. His animation also references the gun barrel opening sequence that the vast majority of ''James Bond'' films use. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Professional Trick *'Abilities: Bounce' a Zombie, and it gets +3 /+3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description He likes his brains shaken, not stirred. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is very risky due to that it bounces a zombie, but can be exceptionally rewarding as a match goes on as it gives it +3 /+3 , and is 2 brains less than Vitamin Z. The best zombie to use it on is cheap zombies with either good strength or health, like Cat Lady or Tennis Champ. That way, your opponent will have to face a very powerful zombie on the next turn. This also means the zombie Bounced will activate its ability again if it has the ability. This can be really beneficial for zombies with the Gravestone trait, or other zombies that have a "When Played" ability like Trickster. Electric Boogaloo can use this on a zombie, like or Jester to not only reset their stats, but also to make them stronger. This can be really useful with glass cannons as well, like or Tennis Champ. Immorticia and The Smash should focus on zombies with the Gravestone trait and other zombies that have "When Played" abilities. should consider replacing Firefighters with this, as they do the same thing, with this option being cheaper and boosting the Bounced zombie. However, do keep in mind that this does also remove any of the buffs you gave to the zombie as well, so it is not recommended to use it on zombies that can get boosted easily like Unlife of the Party, unless it is for the sake of rescuing them. Against There is not much that can be done to counter this card other than defeating every zombie so they cannot be bounced. In addition, having board control will make the zombie hero second guess bouncing a zombie, so that they do not get damaged more. Prepare a Shamrocket just in case the zombie used is too powerful to normally deal with. If it is a zombie with the Gravestone trait, use to destroy it easily. If this gets played, make sure to keep the Bounced zombie in mind, as it can come out at any time. But be prepared for the zombie to be played again as it will have better stats than before. Or alternatively, you can Bounce the zombie again to remove its boost. Audio Gallery IMG_3372.png|Secret Agent's statistics SecretAgentCard.jpg|Secret Agent's card IMG_3370.png|Secret Agent's grayed-out card A too obvious James Bond reference from the Secret Agent.png|Secret Agent's animation SecretAgentusedonVimpire.png|Secret Agent being used on Vimpire SecretAgentHD CardImage.png|Secret Agent's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-32b5ed012fb154e4a8c282680ce83e5f-512x256-fmt34 #01105.png|Secret Agent's textures g5ntl5mancard.jpg|Gentleman Zombie with 5 /5 after being bounced by Secret Agent TimeTravelPackSecret.png|Secret Agent on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SecretAgentAd.jpg|Secret Agent on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SecretAgentHD.png|HD Secret Agent May 23 2017 Secret Agent Daily Challenge.png|Secret Agent being the featured card in the menu for the May 23rd, 2017 Obtaining the Secret Agent from Weekly Event.png|Obtaining the Secret Agent from the May 16, 2017 to May 23, 2017 Weekly Event EventRewindBundleSecretGarlic.png|Secret Agent on an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Trivia *He is the second event trick, the first being Shamrocket. **He is also the first event zombie trick. **He is also the first event trick in the Beastly class. *He is the only professional trick in the game. **He is also the second professional card in the Beastly class, the first being Nurse Gargantuar. *He is one of the three cards that can bounce the player's own fighters. The others are Rescue Radish and Firefighter. **Out of these, he is the only one to be a trick and the only one to be an event card. *This is the third card that gives the Bounce effect and is not in the class, the first two being Kangaroo Rider and . **Coincidentally, they are all in the Beastly class and all Bounce zombies. *He is the only card that can Bounce a zombie and give it an additional stats, which other cards can't. See also *Firefighter *Rescue Radish Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Professional cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Event cards